A histogram is a graphic representation of some form of numerical data. Histograms typically take the shape of consecutive, non-overlapping rectangles that together approximate a distribution of data. In practice, each rectangle of a histogram has a width and a height with the width representing a “class” or “range” of values, and the height representing a proportion of items found in a given class/range.